


Весна в октябре

by EtoMaj



Series: Временабря [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: Стихи на #Writober 2020, слово "мудрец".
Series: Временабря [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980415





	Весна в октябре

С облаков, красивых - не вынести,  
Осень началась в Севастополе.  
На ветру чинары-бесстыдницы  
По бокам ладонями хлопали  
Нашептали, как неприличное,  
Мне древесное откровение:  
"Лишь когда отряхнёшь всё лишнее -  
Запускается обновление.  
Старую кору жалеть нечего,  
Опадёт - быстрее заменится.  
Слышишь: неустаннее прежнего  
В поднебесье трудятся мельницы.  
Облака опарой поднимутся,  
Молния сверкнёт острым ножиком  
Небо угощать землю примется  
Громовыми бабами с дождиком.  
Освежит, что за лето выцвело,  
Разольёт росу по стаканчикам,  
Даст от корня вволю напиться нам,  
Распустить лучи одуванчикам!"  
Я учусь у чинары мудрости,  
Тереблю помпоны платановы,  
А трава, сумевшая тут расти,  
В октябре рождается заново.


End file.
